Various techniques are available to electrically connect a semiconductor chip in a module to external terminals of the module. For example, clip-bonding, ribbon-bonding or wire-bonding are techniques known in the art. Further, various different materials have been used for the bond element, among them Al, Cu or Au. The selection of the bonding technique may have a significant impact on the overall manufacturing costs and performance of the module.